Kagome Y El Ángel Caido
by MissMarina-Iris
Summary: Esta Pequeña Historia Cuenta Como Un Ángel Llamado Damiel Llega A La Tierra De Los Mortales Y Su Única Esperanza Para No Caer En Su Perdición Es Una Chica Simpática Que Apareció En Su Vida [Inu&Kag, Kag&Dam, San&Mir][[TERMINADA]]
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA:  
**

Espero Que Les Guste Esta Pequeña Historía Que Fue Mi Primer Fan Fic, Ademas De Ser Mi Faborita De Todas Las Que He Hecho, Especialmente Dedicada A Todas Mis Amigas Y A Mi Hermano:

* * *

**KAGOME Y EL ÁNGEL CAÍDO **

**_1ra Parte. Un Nuevo Mundo_ **

****

Por: MissMarina

* * *

**E**n Este Mundo Existen Muchos Tipos De Esencias O Entes (Lo Que Es, Existe O Puede Existir) Tanto Como Monstruos, Mortales E Inmortales, Entre Otras. En El Mundo De Los Monstruos Son Seres Que Tienen Una Presencia Sobrenatural Pero Llega Un Momento En Que Mueren. En La Familia De Los Mortales Se Encuentra La Raza Humana, Aquellas Personas Que Buscan La Explicación De Todo Lo Que Los Rodea, Llenos De Sentimientos Diversos Y Que Buscan La Razón De Su Existencia. Y La Familia De Los Inmortales, Aquellas Esencias Poderosas Y Eternas Que Vagan Por El Mundo Espiritual.

Nuestra Historia Empieza En Un Día Normal Donde Nuestros Amigos Descansan En Un Vello Valle Junto A Una Cuenca De Un Río (Cuyas Aguas Afluyen Todas A Un Mismo Río) Disfrutando Los Deliciosos Bocadillos De La Srta. Kagome.

**Kagome:** Es Un Hermoso Día, Verdad?

**Miroku:** Sí, Se Siente La Paz En El Ambiente.

**InuYasha:** Bueno Ya Terminamos, Ahora Marchémonos.

**Kagome:** No Podemos Quedarnos Un Poco Más, Es Muy Bello Este Lugar

**Sango:** Si, Además No Nos Aria Daño Descansar Un Poco, Después De Tantas Batallas.

**InuYasha:** Je! (Su Típico Gemido y Volteo De Cabeza), Eso No Importa Ahora, No Se Les Olvide Nuestra Misión, Derrotar Al Malvado Naraku!

**Shippo:** Sí InuYasha, Pero Si No Descansamos Lo Suficiente No Estaremos Listos Para La Batalla, Que Lo Sepa Un Niño De Mi Edad Y Que Tu No Lo Entiendas (InuYasha Lo Escucha Y Lo Golpea)

**InuYasha:** Hagan Lo Que Quieran (Y Se Acuesta De Lado En El Pasto)

**Shippo:** (Reclamándole) Porque Me Pegas Animal!

**InuYasha:** Como Me Dijiste! (Se LevantoRápidamente Y Amenazo Con El Puño A Shippo)

**Shippo:** (Llorando) Kagome Dile A InuYasha Que Me Deje En Paz!.

**Kagome:** (Muy Tranquila) InuYasha, "Abajo"! (Y Shippo Comenzo A Burlarse)

Mientras Que InuYasha Se Recuperaba Del Abajo, En Otro Lugar Y Tiempo En Un Lugar Muy Alejado Y Tranquilo Se Encontraba Un Hermoso Paraíso Y En Él Se Escucha Una Conversación Que Tienen 2 Ángeles, Damiel (Un Ángel Soñador Y Muy Compasivo En Busca De Aventuras) Y Cassiel (La Mejor Amiga De Damiel, Siempre Lo Acompaña Y Lo Apoya)

**Cassiel:** Que Te Gustaría Hacer Ahora Damiel?

**Damiel:** Sabes? Tengo Un Poco De Curiosidad.

**Cassiel:** Cual Es Tu Inquietud?

**Damiel:** Quisiera Saber Que Estará Pasando En Este Momento En El Mundo Mortal.

**Cassiel:** Estas Loco, Como Puedes Pensar En Eso. Sabes Que A Muchos De Los Ángeles Que Vagan Por El Reino Mortal No Regresan, Caen En La Tentación, El Odio Y Pierden El Sentido De La Verdad, Además Si Llegaran A Entrar Al Reino Mortal Ya No Podrían Regresar, Y Se Convertirán En Ángeles Corrompidos, Y…, Y…

**Damiel:** Tranquila (Interrumpiéndola) Solo Vamos A Observar Un Rato A La Gente Y Su Comportamiento, Te Aseguro Que Todo Va A Salir Bien.

**Cassiel:** Me Lo Prometes?

**Damiel:** Sí, Te Lo Prometo, Ahora Marchémonos!

**Cassiel:** Bueno, Pero Solo Un Rato.

Los Ángeles Partieron Hacia El Portal Que Los Transportaría A El Reino De Los Humanos. Un Poco Inseguros Se Llenaron De Valor Para Entrar. Una Ves Que Pasaron El Portal Se Encontraron Con Bellos Paisajes Y Pequeñas Aldeas Donde Vivian Personas.

**Damiel:** Es Un Hermoso E Interesante

**Cassiel:** Bueno Henos Aquí, Ya Podemos Irnos Por Favor?

**Damiel:** Pero Porque Tanta Prisa, Acabamos De Llegar. Hay Que Echar Un Vistazo. Vamonos!

**Cassiel:** Esperame!

En Ese Mismo Instante Se Escucharon Unos Gritos Que Provenían De Un Pequeño Niño Aldeano.

**Niño: **Auxilio, Que Alguien Me Ayude! Por Favor! (Corriendo Desesperadamente Del Monstruo)

**Cassiel:** Que Pasa?

**Damiel:** Parece Ser Que Un Monstruo Ataca A Ese Pobre Niño.

**Cassiel:** Mejor Vamonos. (Tomando Del Brazo A Damiel Y Trata De Alejarlo De Ese Lugar)

**Damiel:** Cassiel! (Soltándose De Ella) El Niño Esta En Problemas Y Necesita Ayuda.

**Cassiel:** Pero No Podemos Hacer Nada (Mirando Fijamente A Damiel).

**Damiel:** Claro Que Sí (Con Una Cara Muy Seria).

**Cassiel:** No Estarás Pensando En?

**Damiel:** No Hay Otra Opción, "Perdóname" (Mirando Con Tristeza Y Dolor A Cassiel)

**Cassiel:** Espera, Damiel No Lo Hagas! (Con Lagrimas En Los Ojos)

Damiel Atraviesa El Mural Que Separaba El Mundo Mortal Del Inmortal, Apreciándose Como Una Luz Intensa Que Bajaba Rápidamente Del Cielo A La Tierra. Mientras En Otro Lugar Descansando:

**Shippo:** Miren En El Cielo (Apuntando Hacia La Luz QueAtravesaba El Cielo)

**Kagome:** Que Esa Luz? (La Luz CaeRápidamente Por Encima De Las Montañas)

**InuYasha:** No Lo Sé, Pero, Vamos A Averiguarlo.

**Miroku, Sango, Shippo Y Kagome:** Sí!

Mientras Tanto En El Lugar De La Batalla, El Monstruo Estaba A Punto De Lanzar Su Ataque, Cuando, Una Luz Que Baja Del Cielo, Se Impacta En La Tierra Interrumpiendo Al Monstruo Y Se Escucha Una Voz Que Viene Entre Los Destellos:

**Damiel:** Deja En Paz A Ese Niño

**Monstruo:** Quien Dijo Eso!

**Damiel:** Fui Yo (Saliendo PocoA Poco De Entre Los Destellos, Voltea Su Rostro YMira Al Niño A Su Lado)Niño Márchate.

**Niño:** Sí (Y Se Alejo Poco A Poco Corriendo)

**Monstruo:** No Lo Dejare Escapar (Y Corriendo Con Una Gran Velocidad, Intenta Alcanzar Al Niño, Pero Damiel Intervino Antes De Poder Alcanzarlo)

**Damiel:** No Dejare Que Lastimes A Gente Inocente Nunca Más!

**Monstruo:** Entonces Te Acabare A Ti Primero (Y Lanza 2 Tipos De Hachas Malignas, La Primera La Esquiva Pero La Segunda Logra Dañarle Un Brazo, Pero Lo Mas Raro Es Que Su Sangre No Era Roja Si No Un Color Blanco)

**Damiel:** (Sosteniendo Con Su Mano Su Brazo Izquierdo) Es Todo Lo Que Puedes Hacer? (Saca Un Tipo De Sable Espiritual -El Sable Es Una Arma De Esgrima, Y Espiritual Por Que Se Materializo Con Sus Poderes Espirituales- Y Velozmente Se Abalanzo Hacia El Monstruo YLo Corto A La Mitad).

Después De Haber Derrotado Al Monstruo Volteo Al Cielo Para Ver A Cassiel Pero Ella Ya No Estaba:

**Damiel:** (Gritando) "Cassiel Donde Estas"? "Cassiel"!

Pero Nadie Le Respondió, En Ese Momento Comenzó A Sentirse Algo Mareado Y Sintió El Ambiente Muy Pesado.

**Damiel:** Al Parecer Las Distintas Corrientes Malignas Que Están En El Ambiente Están Empezando A Afectarme.

Utilizando Su Poder Espiritual Comenzó A Crear Un Campo De Energía Para Descansar Y También Curar Su Herida, Mientras Se Preguntaba Que Había Pasado Con Su Amiga Cassiel. Mientras Tanto Nuestros Amigos Se Dirigían Hacia  
La Escena DeLa Batalla:

**Sango:** Que Está Pasando, Una Especie De Neblina Empieza A Rodear La Montaña)

**Kagome:** Será Peligroso Entrar A Ese Lugar?

**Miroku:** Algo Te Preocupa InuYasha (Le Pregunta Observando Que InuYasha Estaba Un Poco Inquieto)

**InuYasha:** Pasa Algo Extraño, No Siento Ninguna Presencia Maligna, Pero, Aquí Pasa Algo Sobrenatural. Hay Que Averiguar Que Pasa.

Siguieron Caminando Hasta Entrar A La Parte Del Bosque Donde Se Sentía La Neblina Mas Espesa. Ya Casi No Se Alcanzaba A Ver Nada Y Se Encontraron Con Campo De Energía Que No Podían Atravesar Y De Repente Shippo Grita:

**Sippo:** Kagome Que Pasa? (Observando Que Se Desvanecía Poco A Poco)

**InuYasha:** Que Te Esta Pasando Kagome Porque Estas Desapareciendo!

**Kagome:** No Lo Sé, Pero Siento Como Si Algo Me Llamará (Y En Ese Momento Poco A Poco Se Fue Desvaneciendo, Haciendo Caer A Shippo Al Suelo Ya Que Se Encontraba En El Hombro De Ella)

**InuYasha:** (Gritando) Kagome!

**Miroku:** Srta. Kagome!

**Sango:** Kagome!

**Shippo:** Y…, Y…. Kagome Donde Estÿ (Levantándose Del Suelo Y Preguntándose Desconcertado)

Inuyasha Se Empezó A Preocupar Mucho Por Ella, Mientras Tanto Kagome Se Encontraba Desmayada Dentro Del Campo De Energía Pero Un Pequeño Temblor De La Tierra La Despierta:

**Kagome:** Donde Estoy? (Levantándose Poco A Poco Del Suelo), InuYasha! Sango, Miroku, Sippo, Donde Están? (Gritando Para Que Le Respondiera, _**Pensando:** "Parece Ser Que Fui Transportada Dentro Del Campo De Energía"_) Y…, Que Está Pasando? (Observando Como El Suelo Se Empezaba A Abrir A Causa De Otro Pero Mas Fuerte)

Una Conversación Se Escuchaba A Lo Lejos, Kagome Comienza A Dirigirse Hacia Ese Lugar Cuando Mira Como Un Pequeño Diablillo Salía De Las Grietas Del Suelo Y Una Especie De Ángel Estaba Sentado Recargado En Un Bello Árbol. Kagome Se Escondió Tras De Otro Árbol Y Escuchando La Conversación De Damiel Y El Diablillo:

**Diablillo:** Vamos Damiel Acompáñame No Tienes Otra Opción.

**Damiel:** No Lograras Convencerme, Mejor Márchate!

**Diablillo:** Que No Entiendes Que Te Abandonaron Tus Amigos, No Les Importas!

**Damiel:** Calla, No Quiero Escucharte (Mientras Que La Herida De Sangre De Su Brazo Empezaba A Enrojecer)

**Diablillo:** Mírate Haz Empezado A Tener Una Existencia Mortal, Lo Indica El Color De Tu Sangre. Ya No Necesitas Estas Alas (Empieza A Lastimar A Damiel Sus Alas, Damiel No Podía Defenderse Y Sufría Por El Dolor, Pero, Una Flecha Interviene Y Casi Le Da Al Diablillo Impidiendo Que Siguiera Lastimándolo)

**Kagome:** Déjalo En Paz! (Apuntando Al Diablillo Con Otra De Sus Flechas)

**Diablillo:** Quien Eres Y Como Te Atreves?

**Kagome:** Soy Kagome Y Me Parece Muy Injusto Que Le Hagas Daño.

**Diablillo:** Me Lo Pagaras (La Flecha Con Que Apuntaba Kagome Al Diablillo Empezó A Rodearse De Llamas, Haciendo Que Kagome La Soltara Rápidamente, En Ese Instante El Diablillo Se Dirige A Kagome Para Atacarla)

**Kagome:** (Gritando) Nooooooo.., (Cuando Un Sable Atravesaba Al Diablillo A La Mitad, Era Damiel Haciendo Un Gran Esfuerzo Al Realizar El Ataque)

**Diablillo:** Damiel (Agonizando) Como Pudiste, (Con Hira En Su Mirada)Eres Un Traidor!

**Damiel:** Yo Nunca Me Aliaria Con Gente Como Ustedes.

**Diablillo:** No Creas Que Será La Ultima Ves Que Sepas De Nosotros (Desvaneciéndose Poco A Poco, Mientras Que Damiel Caía Al Suelo Por Causa De Sus Grabes Heridas)

**Kagome:** Se Encuentra Bien? (Caminando Hacia Él, Para Poder Ayudar A Levantarlo, Kagome Lo Llevo Hacia Al Árbol Para Que Se Recargara Y Descansara)

**Damiel:** Muchas Gracia (Mirándola Fijamente Le Pregunta) Jovencita Como Dijiste Que Te Llamabas?

_CONTINUARÁ..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola Gente Bonita!**

Aquí Esta La Continuación De Mi Fic n.n

**Miry:** Gracias Por Leer Mi Fic XD Sí A Mi Tambien me Gusta Mas La Primera Pareja, Pero Veremos Que Pasará. Espéro Te Guste Esta Conti ñ.ñ

Aquí Se Los Dejo, Espero Que Les Guste! ;D

**KAGOME Y EL ÁNGEL CAÍDO**

**_2da Parte.Encuentro Con Un Ángel Caído_**

**En El Capitulo Anterior:** Cuenta Cómo Dos Ángeles; Damiel Y Cassiel, Descubren Lo Alejados Que Se Encuentran De La Existencia Humana Mientras Vagan Por La Tierra Observando El Comportamiento De La Gente, Damiel Decide Rechazar La Mortalidad Y Ayudar A Las Personas Aparte De Entregarse Al Amor (Como Lo Verán En Esta Continuación) Y Kagome Se Encuentra Con Damiel Después De Ayudarlo Con Un Pequeño Diablillo Que Lo Estaba Molestando.

**Damiel:** Muchas Gracia (Mirándola Fijamente Le Pregunta) Jovencita Como Dijiste Que Te Llamabas?

**Kagome:** Mi Nombre Es Kagome, Pero, Estas Seguro De Que Te Encuentras Bien?

**Damiel:** Mi Nombre Es Damiel Y Sí, Creo Que Sí, Solo Son Unas Cuantas Heridas, Pero Como Entraste A Este Lugar, Según, Puse Un Campo De Energía.

**Kagome:** Estaba Con Mis Amigos Cuando Poco A Poco Fui Desapareciendo Y Cuando Desperté Ya Estaba Del Otro Lado De Este Campo.

**Damiel:** Este Campo Esta Purificado, Por Que Todavía No Me Acostumbro Al Ambiente De Los Mortales, Todas Las Personas Impuras No Pueden Pasar, Tú Debes De Ser Una Joven Con Poderes Sobrenaturales Y Puros, Por Eso Pudiste Pasar.

**Kagome:** Disculpa, Que Quisiste Decir Con Que Todavía No Te Acostumbras, Acaso No Eres De Por Aquí?

**Damiel:** Soy Uno De Los Ángeles Del Mundo Espiritual.

**Kagome:** Queeee, De Verdad Eres Un Ángel (Muy Emocionada Y Sorprendida)

**Damiel:** Sí, Porque Te Sorprendes?

**Kagome:** Este, Nunca Imagine Conocer A Un Ángel (De Repente Damiel Siente Un Poco De Dolor, Siente Como Alguien Intenta Romper El Campo De Energía Que Había Creado, Kagome Se Preocupa Y Le Pregunta) Damiel, Te Encuentras Bien?

**Damiel:** Sí, Pero, Siento Como Si Alguien Intentara Romper El Campo Que Cree.

**Kagome:** (_**Pensando:** "Podría Se InuYasha Que Intenta Encontrarme O Tal Vez Alguien Más"_ , En Ese Momento Damiel Sigue Sintiendo Molestias, Mira A Kagome Y Le Pregunta)

**Damiel:** Kagome Puedo Pedirte Un Gran Favor?

**Kagome:** De Que Se Trata?

**Damiel:** Podrías Brindarme Un Poco De Tu Poder, Para Poder Curar Mis Heridas Y Eso También Me Ayudaría A Soportar Mas El Ambiente?

**Kagome:** Pero, Como Podría Hacer Eso?

**Damiel:** Confiarías En Mí?

**Kagome:** Claro! Se Ve Que No Eres Una Persona Con Malas Intenciones (En Eso, Damiel Toma La Mano De Kagome (Kagome Se Siente Un Poco Incomoda Y Apenada) Y Empieza A Curarse Poco A Poco Gracias A Los Poderes De Kagome, Pero, Nota Como Kagome Se Debilitaba Poco A Poco Y La Suelta, Haciendo Que No Se Recuperara Completamente)

**Kagome:** Que Fue Eso Y Porque Me Siento Un Poco Débil?

**Damiel:** Tome Un Poco De Tu Poder Espiritual Para Poder Curarme, Pero, No Quiero Que Te Sientas Mal Por Mi Culpa (En Ese Instante Se Empieza A Desvanecer El Campo De Energía, Poco A Poco)

**Kagome:** Que Pasa Damiel?

**Damiel:** Pare Ser Que Destruyeron Mi Campo De Protección, Kagome Márchate! No Quiero Que Salgas Lastimada Por Mi Culpa.

**Kagome:** Pero No Me Puedo Ir Dejándote Lastimado Aquí, (Damiel No Podía Comprender Como Una Persona Podría Preocuparse Así Con Un Extraño, Y En Eso Se Escuchaba Unas Voces A Lo Lejos Que Gritaban El Nombre De "Kagome")

**Damiel:** Oigo A Alguien Que Te Llama.

**Kagome:** Debe De Ser Mis Amigos.

**Damiel:** Puedo Pedirte Un Último Favor?

**Kagome:** De Que Se Trata?

**Damiel:** Podrías Ser Mi Guía En Este Mundo?

**Kagome:** No Entiendo?

**Damiel:** Solo Quiero Que Me Enseñes A Vivir Y Comprender Todo Lo Que Pasa En Este Mundo.

**Kagome:** Claro, Intentare Hacer Lo Que Pueda (De Repente Las Voces Se Escuchan Mas Cerca Y Llega InuYasha Corriendo Y Ve A Kagome)

**InuYasha:** (Gritando) Kagome! Estas Bien! (Y Mira A Damiel Recargado En El Árbol, Saca Su Espada Y Le Grita) Quien Eres Tú!

**Kagome:** Calma InuYasha Y Guarda Tu Espada, Él Es Damiel Y No Es Una Mala Persona (InuYasha Guarda Su Espada, Miroku Y Sango Llegaron En Ese Momento)

**Miroku:** Srta. Kagome, Se Encuentra Usted Bien?

**Sango:** Sí Kagome, Te Encuentras Bien?

**Kagome:** Sí No Se Preocupen (Todos Voltean A Ver A La Nueva Persona A Lado De Kagome) Así, Los Voy A Presentar El Es Damiel.

Kagome Comenzó A Decirles Todo Que Le Paso Dentro Del Campo, Después Damiel Les Platico Como Llego A Ese Lugar Y Como Kagome Lo Ayudo Y Con Tanto "Bla, Bla, Bla" Se Paso El Tiempo Y Empezó A Obscurecer.

**InuYasha:** (Sorprendido) Que…?

**Kagome:** Sí Inuyasha, Voy A Ayudar A Damiel Para Que Se Acostumbre A Está Nueva Vida.

**InuYasha:** Kagome No Se Te Olvide Nuestra Misión, Además No Tenemos Tiempo Para Estas Cosas.

**Kagome:** Qué! Dices Que Lo Abandonemos A Su Suerte (Ya Algo Molesta)

**InuYasha:** No, Pero, No Hay Otra Opción (Y Empezaron A Discutir, Damiel Solo Se Quedaba Viendo Con Una Cara De Duda)

**Sango:** Aquí Vamos De Nuevo

**Damiel:** Así Son Siempre? (Voltea Su Mirada A Sango)

**Miroku:** (Y Miroku Contesta) Solo Algunas Veces, Pero Casi Todo El Tiempo.

**Damiel:** (Se Dirige A Kagome) Kagome No Es Necesario Que Me Guíes, No Quiero Causar Problemas.

**Kagome:** (Mira A Damiel Más Tranquila) No Te Preocupes Damiel, No Hay Problema.

**InuYasha:** Pero… (En Ese Momento Miroku Los Interrumpe Antes De Que Empezaran Nuevamente A Discutir)

**Miroku:** Mejor Hay Que Descansar Y Mañana Seguiremos Con Esto.

**Shippo:** Sí, Estoy Muy Cansado Y Tengo Mucho Sueño (Bosteza)

**Sango:** Estoy Deacuerdo Con Su Excelencia.

Todos Se Prepararon Para Dormir. Pero, En Otro Lugar Muy, Muy Lejos De Allí, Se Encontraba El Diablillo Que Amenazo A Damiel. Ese Lugar Es Muy Oscuro Y Maligno, Sé Escucha Como Una Voz Muy Tenebrosa Y Fría Que Habla Con El Diablillo:

**Diablillo:** Señor Discúlpeme No Pude Traerle A Damiel, Una Jovencita Intervino Y El Insolente De Damiel Me Lastimo Con Su Sable.

**Voz:** Será Interesante Observar Como Damiel Cae Poco A Poco En Mi Influencia Y Ver Cuanto Puede Luchar Hasta Que Sea Uno De Nosotros.

**Diablillo:** No Lo Decepcionaré Esta Vez, Le Traeré A Ese Inútil Y Pagará Por Revelarse.

**Voz:** Claro Que Pagará! Pero Ya No Te Necesito, Ni Acepto Segundas Oportunidades (El Diablillo Lo Mira Con Miedo Pero Antes De Que Pudiera Decir Algo Para Defenderse Es Cubierto Por Grandes Llamas Negras Y Lo Queman Rápidamente) Ormuz Y Ahriman Vengan Les Tengo Un Trabajo, Quiero Que Traigan A Damiel Y Maten A Todo Aquel Que Intervenga Con Su Propósito.

**Ormuz Y Ahriman:** Si Señor.

Al Siguiente Día Cuando Apenas Amanecía, Damiel Se Levanto Y Camino Algunos Pasos, Quedo Muy Sorprendido Cuando Miro Hacia El Horizonte, Kagome Se Despierta, Lo Sigue Y Le Pregunta:

**Kagome:** Que Sucede Damiel?

**Damiel:** Es Muy Bello.

**Kagome:** (Kagome Mira Hacia El Horizonte Y Observa El Alba) Es Muy Hermoso El Alba Verdad?

**Damiel:** Con Que Alba, Kagome Por Eso Quiero Que Me Guíes Para Aprender Sobre Este Nuevo Mundo, Pero (Mira Hacia Abajo Con Tristeza)

**Kagome:** No Te Preocupes Por InuYasha, En El Fondo El Es Una Buena Persona Y Se Que Comprenderá.

Después De Que Despertaron Todos Fueron A La Aldea Donde Vive La Anciana Kaede, Quedaba Muy Cerca De Ahí, Y Kagome Iba Un Poco Mas Atrás Que Los Demás Hablando Con Damiel Y Explicándole Todo Lo Que Le Preguntaba, InuYasha Se Sentía Un Poco Celoso Por Que Kagome Pasaba Mucho Tiempo Con Él, Miroku, Sango Y Sippo Se Dieron Cuenta Pero No Dijeron Nada Para No Molestar A InuYasha. Llegaron A La Aldea Y Ya En Casa De La Anciana Kaede Le Platicaron Todo Lo Que Les Había Pasado, Kagome Estaban Afuera Platicando Con Damiel, Kaede También Se Dio Cuenta De Que InuYasha Estaba Molesto E Insinuó:

**Kahede:** Kagome Es Muy Generosa Al Ayudar A Damiel Para Que No Caiga En El Mal.

**InuYasha:** Já! Nos Está Haciendo Nada Mas Perder Tiempo (E InuYasha Se Levanta Y Sale De La Casa)

**Kaede:** Que Chico Tan Celoso

**Sango:** Sí, No Tiene Remedio (Y Todos Suspiraran)

Cuando InuYasha Salio De La Casa Miro Como Kagome Seguía Con Damiel Y Como Estaba Tan Feliz Con Él, InuYasha Sé Volteo Para No Verlos Y Se Percata Como Una De Las Serpientes De Kikyo Entraba Al Bosque Y Con Una Vos Muy Suave Dijo:

**InuYasha:** Kikyo? (Corrió Hacia El Bosque Para Seguir A La Serpiente Y Hallar A Kikyo, De Repente Se Detiene Y Mira A Kikyo Sentada Arriba Del Árbol Sagrado Y Le Dice)

**Kikyo:** Hola, InuYasha

**InuYasha:** Kikyo...

**Kikyo:** Que Sucede InuYasha? No Te Alegra Verme

**InuYasha:** Porque Apareces De Repente, Acaso Pasa Algo?

**Kikyo:** Solo Vine Para Advertirles (Con Una Cara Seria)

**InuYasha:** Que Pasa?

**Kikyo:** Observé Como Kagome Se Encontraba Con Un Tipo De Ángel Caído.

**InuYasha:** (Algo Molesto) Sí Lo Se, Pero, Que Problema Hay Con Eso?

**Kikyo:** InuYasha, Deben De Tener Cuidado, Es Muy Peligroso Los Ángeles Caídos Ya Que Tienden A Atraer Demonios Maligno Y Es Muy Peligroso Involucrarse Con Ese Tipo De Esencias, No Son Demonios Comunes Y Corrientes. Deben Tener Mucho Cuidado.

**InuYasha:** Acaso, Te Preocupo?

**Kikyo:** No Seas Vanidoso InuYasha! Me Preocupa Mas Kagome.

**InuYasha:** Pero?

**Kikyo:** Losé, Yo Fui La Persona Que Intento Quitarle La Vida, Pero, En Una Ocasión Ella Salvó La Mía Sin Importar Como La Trate En Ocasiones Anteriores Y Sabiendo Que Seria Menos Probable Que Ella También Se Salvará. Pienso Que Seria Riesgoso Que Kagome Se Involucrará Mas Con Esa Esencia. Bueno Eso Es Todo Solo Vine Para Eso (Y Las Serpientes De Kikyo Empiezan A Rodearla, La Elevan Y Se Despide De InuYasha Con Estas Palabras) "InuYasha Manténte Con Vida Y No Dejes Que Kagome Muera".

**InuYasha:** Kikyo! Espera! "Kikyo...!" (InuYasha Observa Como Kikyo Se Alejaba Poco A Poco De Ese Lugar Mientras En Otro Lugar)

**Kagome:** Vaya, Eres Muy Sabio Damiel.

**Damiel:** Pero No Se Todo, Para Mi Tú Eres La Sabia.

**Kagome:** Pero Tu Hablas Como Si Hubieras Vivido Mucho Tiempo, Serias Un Gran Consejero

De Repente Kagome Mira Hacia El Bosque Y Observa Como Las Serpientes Casa Almas Junto Con Kikyo Se Alejaban Poco A Poco, Y Pone Una Cara De Tristeza Ya Que Se Imaginaba Con Quien Se Había Encontrado Kikyo, Damiel La Mira Y Le Pregunta:

**Damiel:** Que Pasa Kagome, Porque Te Pones Triste? (Le Pregunta Preocupado)

**Kagome:** No Es Nada (Damiel Con Su Mano La Toma De La Cara Y Le Levanta El Rostro Y Le Dice)

**Damiel:** Puedo Ver En Tus Ojos Que Sufres.

**Kagome:** (Se Voltea Y Le Contesta) Sí, Tienes Razón Y No Puedo Guardar Este Sentimiento, Es Solo Que, Me Preocupa InuYasha.

**Damiel:** Ya Entiendo, Creo Que Sientes Algo Por InuYasha.

**Kagome: **Podría Decirse Que Sí (Un Poco Avergonzada), Pero InuYasha No Puede Olvidarse De Su Antiguo Amor Y Solo Quiero Que Él Sea Feliz.

**Damiel:** Pero Tú Eres Feliz?

**Kagome:** Bueno, De Repente Me Pongo Triste, Pero Luego Recuerdo Que Sí InuYasha Es Feliz Yo También Lo Soy (Suspira Y Luego Lo Mira) Pero Sabes Damiel, Me Siento Muy Cómoda Platicando Con Tigo Sobre Estas Cosas (Y Le Sonríe)

**Damiel:** (Damiel Toma La Mano De Kagome, Se Arrodilla Y Le Besa La Mano, Kagome Se Sonroja Un Poco Y Damiel Le Dice) Estoy Para Servirte (La Suelta Y Se Levanta) Y Recuerda, Tu Corazón Te Guiara Y Decidirá Por Ti. (Damiel Se Le Quedaba Viendo Dulcemente Y **_Se_** _**Preguntaba**: "Siento Algo Que Nunca Sentí Antes Y No Puedo Evitar Estar Junto A Ella" Que Me Pasa?)_

De Repente InuYasha Se Acerca A Kagome Y Damiel, Ve A Damiel Con Una Mirada Fría Y Damiel Solo Se Le Queda Viendo Normal Y Un Poco Serio, Kagome Mira A InuYasha Tan Serio Y Le Pregunta:

**Kagome:** Pasa Algo InuYasha?

**InuYasha:** Acompáñame Kagome, Quiero Hablar Con Tigo (Y Se Da La Vuelta Y Empieza A Caminar, Kagome Pone Una Cara De Preocupación Y Le Contesta)

**Kagome:** Sí, Voy, Ahorita Vengo Damiel Esperame Aquí.

**Damiel:** Sí, Claro (InuYasha Se Voltea Y Llama A Kagome)

**InuYasha:** Date Prisa Kagome!

**Kagome:** Sí, Ya Voy. (Ya Dentro Del Bosque Llegan Al Árbol Sagrado Y Kagome Le Pregunta) Que Pasa InuYasha, Porque Quieres Hablar Con Migo?

**InuYasha:** Kagome, Sabes Acabo De Encontrarme Con… (Duda Un Poco Al Terminar La Oración)

**Kagome:** Lose, Te Encontraste Con Kikyo (Con Una Cara Triste)

**InuYasha:** Como Lo Supiste?

**Kagome:** Observe Como Kikyo Se Alejaba De Este Lugar Hace Poco.

**InuYasha:** No Paso Nada, Kikyo Solo Vino Para Advertirnos.

**Kagome:** Advertirnos De Que?

**InuYasha:** Ella Cree Que Si Nos Involucramos Mas Con Damiel Podría Ser Muy Peligroso.

**Kagome:** Lo Sé, Damiel Me Contó, Pero, No Puedo Dejar Que Su Alma Sea Condenada, Si Puedo Hacer Algo Para Evitar Eso, Me Arriesgaré.

**InuYasha:** No Seas Tonta, Porque Te Arriesgarías Por Alguien Así.

**Kagome:** Acaso Tu No Arias Lo Mismo Por Uno De Tus Amigos?

**InuYasha:** Claro Que Sí, Pero…

**Kagome:** Pero Nada, Él Nos Necesita Y Sí Tu No Quieres (Pero InuYasha La Interrumpe)

**InuYasha:** Este No Entiendes, Me… (Toma Valor) Me Preocupas Tú!

**Kagome:** InuYasha (Lo Mira Con Comprensión, Pero, Un Temblor Interrumpe La Platica, De Repente Una Cantidad Enorme De Demonios Aparece Por El Cielo Dirigiéndose Hacia Donde Se Encuentra Damiel) Damiel! (Decía Preocupada) Tenemos Que Ir Con Él InuYasha!


	3. Chapter 3

**KAGOME Y EL ÁNGEL CAÍDO**

**_3ra Parte. Una Batalla Peligrosa_**

**En El Capitulo Anterior:** InuYasha Y Los Demás Se Encontraban En La Aldea De La Anciana Kaede, Kagome Seguía Guiando A Damiel Mientras Que Inuyasha Hablaba Con Kikyo, Después Kikyo Se Marcho, Y Unos Demonios Aparecieron Y Se Dirigían Donde Se Encontraba Damiel.

InuYasha: Este No Entiendes, Me… (Toma Valor) Me Preocupas Tú!

Kagome: InuYasha (Le Dijo Kagome Con Una Mirada De Comprensión, Pero, Un Temblor Interrumpe La Platica, De Repente Una Cantidad Enorme De Demonios Aparece Por El Cielo Dirigiéndose Hacia Donde Se Encontraba Damiel) Damiel! (Decía Preocupada) Tenemos Que Ir Con Él, Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Esta Bien, Ya Comprendí (Kagome Subió A La Espalda De Inuyasha Y Se Dirigieron Hacia Ese Lugar Y En El Camino Se Encontraron A Sango, Miroku, Y Sippo)

Sippo: Kagome, Inuyasha Por Aquí! ( Kagome E Inuyasha Llegaron A Ellos)

Miroku: Que Es Esta Presencia Maligna Que Se Siente? (Kagome Baja De La Espalda De Inuyasha)

Kagome: Acabamos De Ver Como Un Ejercito De Demonios Se Dirigían Hacia Donde Se Encuentra Damiel.

InuYasha: No Hay Que Perder Tiempo, Vamonos! (Y Se Dirigen Hacia El Lugar De La Batalla Pero Esta Ya Había Comenzado, Damiel Se Encontraba Acorralado Y Defendiéndose Con Su Sable E InuYasha Llega Y Le Ayuda A Eliminar Los Demonios)

Damiel: Te Lo Agradezco InuYasha. (Le Dice Damiel Un Poco Fatigado, Llega Sango Sippo, Miroku Y Kagome Le Pregunta A Damiel)

Kagome: Damiel Te Encuentras Bien?

Damiel: Sí, Pero Hay Demasiados Demonios Y Son Poderosos, Es Muy Peligroso Que Se Encuentren Aquí, No Quisiera Que Por Mi Culpa Salieran Lastimados.

Miroku: Es Cierto, Pero Es Nuestro Deber Eliminar Todo Mal Que Amenace.

Sango: Tiene Razón Su Excelencia.

Kagome: Además, No Podemos Abandonar A Un Amigo.

En Ese Instante Se Abre La Tierra Con Un Terrible Temblor Y Una Bola De Fuego Negro Enorme Sale De La Gran Ruptura Del Suelo, Y Rápidamente El Fuego Negro Se Dispersa Haciendo Que 2 Demonios Aparezcan, Tenían Alas Negras Y Cabellos Obscuros, Estos Demonios Eran Ormuz Y Ahriman, Ormuz Portaba Un Largo Látigo Y Ahriman Tenia Una Espada Negra.

Miroku: Que Presencia Tan Maligna.

Kagome: Sí, Es Abominable.

InuYasha: Quienes Son Ustedes! (Les Grita InuYasha)

Damiel: (Damiel Respondió) Son Ángeles Caídos

InuYasha: Como?

Damiel: Sí InuYasha, Ellos Antes Eran Ángeles, Pero, Fueron Corrompidos Y Ahora Son Demonios Que Sirven Al Mal (Boleta Y Mira A Kagome) Y Si No Hubiese Sido Por La Amable Ayuda Y Guía De Kagome Yo También Me Hubiera Convertido En Uno De Ellos.

Ormuz: Basta De Platica! Damiel, Hemos Venido Por Tu Mísera Alma Para Que Seas Castigado Por Rebelarte Ante Lo Inevitable.

Damiel: Yo Nunca Me Aliare Con Seres Como Ustedes!

Ahriman: Eso No Importa, Tenemos Ordenes De Llevarte Con Nosotros (Ahriman Saca Su Espada Y Lanza Un Ataque A InuYasha Y Los Demás, Todos Los Esquivan Y Comienza Con Esto La Batalla)

Los Demonios Empiezan A Atacar Junto Con Ahriman Y Ormuz. InuYasha Saca A Colmillo De Acero Y Batalla Con Ahriman, Y Damiel Con Ormuz, Mientras Que Sango Y Miroku Combatían Con Los Demonios Y Protegían A Kagome, Kyrara Acababa Con Los Que Se Les Acercaba A Kagome Y Sippo. Mientras Que A InuYasha Y Damiel Se Les Dificultaba Batallar Con Ormuz Y Ahriman Y De Repente Ahriman Hiere A InuYasha Con Un Inesperado Ataque De Su Espada A Su Estomago, Kagome Vio Y Grito:

Kagome: InuYashaaaa...! (Ahriman Saco Su Espada Y Dio Un Salto Hacia Atrás Y Ormuz Se Junto Con Él, Damiel Fue A Auxiliar A InuYasha)

Damiel: Te Encuentras Bien InuYasha?

InuYasha: No Es Nada, Estoy Bien (Lo Dijo Con Una Rodilla En El Suelo Y Cubriendo Su Herida Con La Mano)

Pero Ahriman Y Ormuz Concentraban Sus Poderes Para Lanzar Su Ataque, InuYasha Se Percato, Ahriman Y Ormuz Lanzaron Una Concentración Negativa Como Ataque Hacia InuYasha Y Damiel, InuYasha Se Levanta Y Utiliza Su Bakuryuha (No Sé Si Lo Escribí Bien?) Pero El Poder Negativo Se Junta Con El Bakuryuha Y Logra A Alcanzar A Ahriman Y Ormuz, Estos Logran Escapar Pero Algo Heridos, Damiel Queda Muy Sorprendido Por El Gran Poder Que Tiene InuYasha. Ahriman Y Ormuz Se Dan Cuenta Que InuYasha Es Muy Poderoso Y No Podrán Ganar Confrontándolo, Y Ormuz Le Dijo A Ahriman.

Ormuz: Tenemos Que Llevarlos A Las Tinieblas, Nuestros Poderes Se Incrementaran Allí.

Ahriman: Tengo Un Plan

De Repente Salieron Una Cantidad Impresionante Demonios De La Abertura En La Tierra, Que Hicieron Ormuz Y Ahriman, Estos Se Dirigieron Hacia A InuYasha Y Damiel Cubriéndolos Totalmente, Sango Y Miroku Fueron Para Ayudarlos Pero Se Interpusieron Mas Demonios Haciendo Que No Pudieran Ir A Ayudar A InuYasha Ni A Damiel, Como Consecuencia Dejando Desprotegía A Kagome, Kagome Volteo La Mirada Hacia Donde Estaban Ahriman Y Ormuz Pero Ellos Ya No Estaban Allí, Un Látigo Rodea A Kagome Y Lanza Una Descarga Haciendo Que Kagome Se Desmayara.

Sippo: (Se Encontraba Arriba De Kyrara) Kagome! Que Le Hiciste A Kagome, Suéltala!

Miroku: Srta. Kagome!

Sango: Kagome! (Kyrara Trata De Atacarlos Pero Es Golpeada Y Mal Herida) Kyrara! (Grita Sango Observando Como Cae Al Suelo Y Corre Para Ayudarla)

InuYasha Utiliza El Viento Cortante Y Destruye A Los Demonios Que Los Cubría A Él Y Damiel, Pero Ya Era Tarde, InuYasha Solo Alcanzo A Ver Como Ahriman Y Ormuz Se Llevaban A Kagome Dentro Del La Abertura En El Suelo. InuYasha Preocupado Grita:

InuYasha: Kagome!

Damiel: No, Kagome, Si Le Pasa Algo No Me Lo Perdonare (Diciendo Estas Palabras Con Odio Hacia El Mismo Y Hacia Ahriman Y Ormuz. Se Veía Como Una Aura Oscura Empieza A Rodear A Damiel E InuYasha Se Percata De Ello, Y Le Dice)

InuYasha: No Seas Tonto Damiel, Eso Es Exactamente Lo Que Quieren Y Tu Caes Fácilmente En Su Vil Engaño, Entonces Toda La Ayuda Que Te Dio Kagome Habrá Sido En Vano. No Te Preocupes La Rescataremos.

Miroku: Es Cierto (Acercándose Poco A Poco A Ellos Junto Con Sippo Y Sango Que Llevaba A Kyrara En Sus Brazos) Pero, La Atmosfera De Ese Lugar Es Extremadamente Maligna, No Quisiera Admitirlo Pero Asta Con Mi Preparación No Podría Ser De Mucha Ayuda.

Inuyasha: No Hay Problema Damiel Y Yo, Iremos A Rescatarla, Andando.

Damiel: Sí! (Y Ellos Entran A La Gran Grieta En El Suelo)

Sango: (Les Grita) Tengan Mucho Cuidado, (Y Le Dice A Miroku) Su Excelencia, Me Inquieta No Poder Ir A Ayudarles.

Miroku: Te Comprendo Sango, Pero Creo En Que Ellos Traerán A La Srta. Kagome De Vuela.

Sango: Sí, Yo También.

Ya Dentro, Damiel E Inuyasha Sentía El Ambiente Muy Pesado, Ese Lugar Es Muy Tenebroso, De Repente Aparecieron Ahriman Y Ormuz Sobre Ellos, Recuperados De Sus Graves Heridas, E Inuyasha Les Pregunta:

Inuyasha: Y Kagome, Donde La Tienen, Contesten!

Ahriman: Porque Tanta Preocupación Es Solo Una Mortal, No Importara Si Muere O No.

Inuyasha: Que Dijeron!

Ormuz: Calma, No Esta Muerta, Aún, Depende De Su Fuerza De Voluntad Y Cuanto Tarden Ustedes Para Rescatarla.

Inuyasha: No Se Los Perdonare. (Saca Su Colmillo, Pero Damiel Lo Detiene) Que Pasa Damiel, Por Que Me Detienes?

Damiel: Todavía No Contestan Tu Pregunta (Le Dice A Inuyasha) "Donde Se Encuentra Kagome"! (Les Pregunta)

Ahriman: Esta Bien

Ormuz: Que Dices!

Ahriman: No Creo Que Una Mortal Resista Tanto, Sin Duda Morirá. Ella Se Encuentra En La Cueva De Las Pesadillas Que Esta En la Sima De La Montaña Que Se Encuentra Tras De Ustedes, Pero Antes Tendrán Que Vencernos Y Dudo Mucho Que Lo Hagan.

Inuyasha: Ya Veremos (Damiel Saca Su Sable Y Empiezan A Atacar)

Mientras En La Parte Mas Profunda De La Cueva Donde Se Encuentra Kagome, Esta Muy Oscuro Y Ella Permanecía Sentada En El Suelo Pero Atada De Los Brazos En La Pared, Ella Se Encontraba Dormida, Pero, En Su Rostro Caía Lagrimas De Sus Ojos, En Su Mente Se Proyectaban Imágenes De Momentos Dolorosos Haciendo Que Sintiera Inseguridad Y Desconfiancita En Las Personas, Ella Se Siente Triste, Desanimada, Y En Eso Aparece La Imagen De Inuyasha Pero Aparece Kikyo A Su Lado E Inuyasha Se Muestra Muy Feliz Con Ella, Haciendo Que Se Sienta Mas Sola E Incomprendida. Estos Pensamientos Hacen Que Pierda Poco a Poco Su Sentido De Confianza Y Caiga En Su Soledad, "Ella No Quiere Sufrir Mas". Mientras En La Batalla A Inuyasha Se Le Dificultaba Mas Batallar Con Ahriman A Causa De Su Herida Y Por El Pesado Ambiente Maligno, Igual A Damiel. Inuyasha Y Damiel Se Alejan Y Damiel Le Insinúa A Inuyasha:

Damiel: No Podemos Seguir Así, Tenemos Que Rescatar A Kagome

Inuyasha: Lo Se, Pero Como?

Ormuz: Basta De Platica! (Dijo Ormuz E Intento Atacar Con Su Látigo Pero Fue Paralizado Junto Con Ahriman, Damiel Utiliza Su Poder Espiritual Para Realizar Tal Técnica) Que, Queme Hiciste!

Damiel: Yo Los Detendré (Le Dice A Inuyasha) Ve Y Rescata A Kagome, Rápido, No Resistiré Mucho.

Inuyasha: Sí (Y Se Macha Hacia El Lugar Donde Se Encuentra Kagome)

Ya Dentro De La Cueva Inuyasha Percibe El Aroma De Kagome, Pero Estaba Muy Oscuro Muy Apenas Podía Ver, Él Seguía El Aroma, Y De Repente Mira Una Luz A Lo Lejos Que Poco A Poco Se Debilitaba, Inuyasha Corrió Hacia La Luz Y Era Kagome, Su Cuerpo Era Cubierto Por Esa Luz, Inuyasha Sentía Como Kagome Purificaba El Ambiente Con Su Aura. Inuyasha Destruye Sus Ataduras Y Se Percata Como Kagome Lloraba Y Sufría Dormida, Inuyasha Intentó Despertarla Pero No Pudo, Inuyasha Observó Como La Luz De Kagome Se Desvanecía Así Que Inuyasha La Cargo Y La Saco De La Cueva. Ya Afuera Inuyasha Noto Que Damiel No Estaba, Ni Los Demonios. Un Látigo Intenta Golpear A Inuyasha, Pero Inuyasha Se Da Cuenta Y Lo Esquiva.

Inuyasha: Donde Se Encuentran, Salgan!

Ormuz: Porque Tanta Impaciencia En Apresurar Tu Muerte (Le Dice A Inuyasha)

Ahriman: Veo Que La Mujer Sigue Viva, Es Impresionante Su Voluntad Para Vivir, Pero, Una Vez Que Entras A La Cueva De Las Pesadillas Quedas Marcado De Por Vida.

Inuyasha: Que Significa Eso? Y Que Le Hicieron A Damiel?

Ahriman: Ya Lo Veras. Y Damiel Esta Allí!

Inuyasha: Damiel? (Damiel Se Encontraba Muy Dañado Y Con Graves Heridas En Su Cuerpo E Inuyasha Va Con Él Y Le Pregunta) Te Encuentras Bies?

Damiel: Inuyasha, Kagome, Ella Se Encuentra Bien?

Inuyasha: Perece Que Sí, Pero No Pude Despertarla Y Se Ve Que Sufre Mucho.

Ormuz: Y Eso Será Lo Menos Que Sufrirá Ahora En Adelante Esa Mujer, Claro Sí Salen Con Vida De Este Lugar, Aunque Lo Dudo, Es Mas, Le Haríamos Un Favor Si Acabáramos Con Su Vida En Estos Momentos.

Inuyasha: Que? Que Le Hicieron?

Ahriman: En Esa Cueva Se Liberan Todos Los Sentimientos De Soledad, Odio, Rencor, Ira, Depresión, Angustias, Y Nadie Que Ha Entrado A Ese Lugar Vive Mucho Tiempo, Ya Que, En El Transcurso De Su Vida La Seguirán Esos Sentimientos Que No Le Permitirán Vivir En Paz, En Un Mortal Esto Es Letal Ya Que Teniendo Estos Sentimientos Presentes Siempre, Se Marchitará Su Vida Y Llegara El Momento En Que Muera! Que Miserable Son La Vida De Los Mortales.

Inuyasha: No Puede Ser (Mirando A Kagome Que La Tenia Entre Sus Brazos), Kagome Es Muy Fuerte Y No Permitiré Que Muera Así, Damiel, Cuida De Kagome.

Damiel: Inuyasha Que Piensas Hacer?

Inuyasha: Voy A Derrotar A Esos Tipos.

Damiel: Tú Solo? No Podrás, Son Muy Poderosos Para Ti.

Inuyasha: Yo La Protegeré A Costa De Mi Propia Vida (Damiel Comprende A Inuyasha, Toma A Kagome Y Se Aleja De Ese Lugar.

Ahriman: No Importa Cuanto Luchen No Podrán Ganar.

Inuyasha: (Saca Su Colmillo De Acero) Estoy Arto De Ustedes, Los Acabare De Una Vez Por Todas! (Inuyasha Ataca Con El Viento Cortante Y Así Inicia La Batalla, Mientras Kagome Estaba Volviendo En Sí, Kagome Abre Poco A Poco Los Ojos Y Mira A Damiel)

Kagome: Damiel, Que, Que Pasó? Donde Estoy?

Damiel: Kagome Te Encuentras Bien?

Kagome: Creo Que Sí, Solo Un Poco Aturdida, Y Tú, Estas Mal Herido, Te Encuentras Bien?

Damiel: Sí No Es Nada Grave (Kagome Escucha Unos Ruidos Y Voltea Y Mira A Inuyasha Combatiendo Con Los Demonios Y Dice Su Nombre Lento Y En Voz Baja) Inuyasha (De Repente Siente Un Dolor En Su Cabeza Pone Su Mano En Ella Y Recuerda, Damiel Preocupado Le Pregunta) Kagome Que Pasa?

Kagome: Acabo De Recordar Algo.

Damiel: Que Recordaste?

Kagome: Cuando Me Llevaron A Esa Cueva, Y Desperté, Ellos Se Encontraban Allí, Pero Ya Me Encontraba Atada, Ormuz Insinuó Que Esperara El Momento De Mi Muerte Y Cuanto Me Toco El Rostro Una Fuerza Lo Lastimo En Su Mano Haciendo Que Me Soltara Rápidamente Y Tuve Una Especie De Visión En Mi Cabeza.

Damiel: Que Viste?

**CONTINUARA...**


	4. Chapter 4

Este es la ultima parte de este fic, espero que lo hallan disfrutado como una servidora disfruto escribirlo. Disculpen la tardanza, pero, aqui ya esta el Fininal de este fic n.n

**KAGOME Y EL ÁNGEL CAÍDO**

**_4ta Parte. -Simplemente Amor-_**

**En El Capítulo Anterior:** Ahriman Y Ormuz Secuestraron A Kagome Y La Llevan A La Cueva De Las Pesadillas, Inuyasha La Saca Y Batalla Con Ormuz Y Ahriman El Solo, Mientras Que Damiel Cuidaba De Kagome Que Se Encontraba Desmayada, Después Kagome Despierta Y Le Comenta A Damiel Que Tuvo Una Especie De Visión:

Damiel: Que Viste? (Kagome Intenta Recordar)

Kagome: Creo Que Se Cual Es El Punto Débil De Ormuz Y Ahriman!

Damiel: Estas Segura?

Kagome: Creo Que Sí, Cuando Me Tocaron Se Proyectaron Imágenes De Su Vida Pasada, "Cuando Eran Ángeles", Había Una Batalla Entre Ángeles Y Monstruos, No Se El Motivo De La Batalla, Pero A Causa De Esa Batalla Ormuz Y Ahriman Fueron Derrotados Y Cayeron En Este Mundo Y… (Kagome Se Queda Callada Y Con Miedo En Sus Ojos Empieza A Tener Escalofríos)

Damiel: Que Pasa Kagome?

Kagome: Alguien, No Se Quien Es, Pero Tiene Una Esencia Maligna, Es La Primera Vez Que He Sentido Una Presencia Así, Tan Fría, Cruel, Oscura, Y Este Ser Maligno Atravesó Con Su Espada Llena De Oscuridad El Pecho Ormuz Y Ahriman Y Estas Energías Malignas Entraron En Su Cuerpo Y Transformo A Ormuz Y Ahriman En Lo Que Son Ahora. No Se, Pero, Algo Me Dice Que En Ese Lugar Es Donde Se Encuentra Su Punto Débil.

Damiel: Entiendo, Préstame Tus Manos Kagome (Damiel Toma Las Manos De Kagome Y Empieza A Concentrar Sus Últimos Poderes En Sus Manos)

Kagome: Porque Brillan Mis Manos? (Le Pregunta A Damiel)

Damiel: Puse Mi Habilidad De Materializar En Cualquier Arma En Tus Manos, Para Que Puedas Usar Un Ataque, Ya Que Tu Posees La Habilidad De Purificar Con Tus Poderes Espirituales.

Kagome: Y Como Puedo Usar Yo Esto? Y Podría Usar Una De Mis Flechas?

Damiel: Sí, Cierra Los Ojos (Kagome Cierra Sus Ojos) Solo Piensa En La Forma Del Arco Y La Flecha, Imaginalo En Tu Mente, Piensa En Sus Dimensiones, Has Como Si Estuvieras Sosteniendo El Arco Con Una Mano Y Con La Otra La Flecha Y "Concéntrate" (Y Sí, Apareció Un Arco Y Una Flecha Rodeada Por Una Luz Espiritual)

Kagome: Apareció, Pero, Necesito 2 Flechas.

Damiel: Solo Observa, Cuando Ahriman Y Ormuz Hacen A Ataque Juntos Estos Se Ponen Uno Detrás Del Otro, Lanza Tu Flecha En Ese Momento Y Atravesará A Ambos.

Kagome: Sí

Kagome Escucha Un Grito De Sufrimiento De Parte De Inuyasha Se Voltea Rápidamente Y Observa Como Inuyasha Esta Sufriendo A Causa De Los Golpes De Ahriman Y Ormuz, Estos Van De Atacar De Nuevo, Rápidamente Kagome Apunta Hacia Su Objetivo, Que Es En Su Pecho, Y Lanza Su Flecha. La Flecha Pasan Por Encima De Inuyasha:

Inuyasha: Estas Flechas Son De… (Voltea Y Mira A Kagome) Kagome!

La Flecha Se Dirige Hacia Ellos, Ahriman Y Ormuz Se Percatan, Pero, Era Muy Tarde Para Esquivarlas Ya Que Se Dirigían Hacia Ellos Con Una Sorprendente Velocidad. La Flecha Se Incrusta Primero En El Pecho De Ormuz Y Rápidamente Atraviesa El Pecho De Los Dos. Una Luz Sale De Ellos, Esta Luz Se Expande Y Cubre Todo El Lugar, Incluyendo A Kagome, Damiel E Inuyasha. Tiempo Después Damiel Despierta Y Observa Que Ya No Se Encontraban Dentro De Aquel Lugar, Luego Mira A Kagome Que Se Encontraba Inconsciente E Intentaba Despertarla:

Damiel: Kagome, Kagome, Estas Bien?

Kagome: Damiel (Damiel Le Ayuda A Levantarse) Que Paso? Y Donde Estamos?

Damiel: Parece Ser Que Estamos Fuera De Las Tinieblas, Ya No Se Siente El Ambiente Maligno Y Pesado.

Kagome: Sí, Pero Que Paso Con Ormuz Y Ahriman

Damiel: Quisiera Pensar Que Gracias A Tus Poderes De Purificación Sus Almas Se Purificaron Y Encontraron La Paz Eterna.

Kagome: Eso Espero (Kagome Baja Su Mirada Y Pone Una Mirada De Tristeza, Damiel Lo Nota Y Recuerda Lo Que Dijo Ahriman Sobre Esa Cueva Y Como Perjudicaría En La Vida De Kagome. Salen Del Rostro De Kagome Unas Lagrimas Que Caen Al Suelo, Y Damiel Le Dice)

Damiel: El Llanto No Podrá Curara La Herida Que Hay En Tu Corazón (Le Limpia Las Lagrimas Con Su Mano) Tienes Que Ser Fuerte Para Afrontar Este Problema. Acaso Se Trata De Inuyasha? (Kagome Reacciona Con El Nombre De Inuyasha Y Mira A Damiel Y Le Dice)

Kagome: Si, Es Solo Que Antes Podía Soportar Este Dolor Que Siento, Pero Ahora, A Cada Momento Recuerdo Esta Soledad Y No Puedo Apartar Estos Sentimientos De Mi Mente, En Realidad Me Lastiman Mucho

Damiel: No Todo Está Perdido Aún, Puedes Decirme Lo Que Sea, Para Ti Estaré Siempre.

Kagome: Lo Que Trato De Decir Es Que Yo… (Titubea Un Poco)

Damiel: Tu Quieres A Inuyasha (Le Contesta)

Kagome: Sí, Pero, A Él Le Gusta Alguien Mas Y No Hay Espacio En Su Corazón Para Mí. Antes Me Sentía Tranquila, Si Él Era Feliz Era Lo Único Que Me Importaba, Pero Ahora Esto Me Hiere Mucho Y No Lo Puedo Evitar.

Damiel: Sabes, Lo Que Dices Es Muy Cierto "Si Él Es Feliz Es Lo Único Que Importa". Yo Me Siento Muy Cómodo Con Tigo Kagome Pero Me Apena Verte Llorar, Y Me Sentía Confundido Por Este Nuevo Sentimiento Que Sentía Cuando Me Encontraba A Tu Lado, Pero, Descubrí Que Este Sentimiento Que Tengo Por Tí Es El De Protegerte "Solo Quiero Que Seas Feliz"

Kagome: Es Solo Que Ya No Quiero Sufrir Más!

Damiel: Con El Tiempo Llegará Tu Respuesta. Pero Lo Mas Importante Es Que "Tu Vida Está Con Quien Amas" No Lo Olvides (Kagome Comprende Estas Ultimas Palabra Y Empieza A Tranquilizarse Un Poco).

Kagome: Gracias Damiel Me Has Ayudado Mucho (Una Voz Se Escucha A Lo Lejos Que Llamaba A Kagome)

Damiel: Alguien Te Llama, Acaso Será…

Kagome: Inu-ya-sha (Lo Dice Con Miedo En Sus Palabras, Retrocede Unos Pasos Hacia Atrás, Se Voltea Y Empieza A Correr, Damiel La Detiene Tomando Su Mano)

Damiel: Que Pasa? Porque Huyes?

Kagome: No Estoy Lista, Necesito Mas Tiempo, Por Favor Déjame Ir (Le Dice A Damiel Con Miedo De Que Llegará Inuyasha, Damiel Comprende Y La Suelta)

Damiel: Solo Recuerda, Cree En Tu Fe Y Veras Que Tu Corazón Decidirá Por Ti, (Kagome Solo Mueve Su Cabeza Respondiéndole Que Sí, Da La Vuelta Y Empieza A Correr Entrando Al Bosque, Inuyasha Sigue Gritando)

Inuyasha: Kagome…, Kagome….! (Mira A Damiel Que Se Encuentra Parado En Las Afueras Del Bosque, Y Llega Con Él) Damiel! Y Kagome, Donde Esta? Sentí Su Aroma Por Aquí.

Damiel: Sí Estuvo Aquí

Inuyasha: Que Quieres Decir Con Que Estuvo, A Donde Se Fue!

Damiel: Necesita Tiempo Para Reflexionar.

Inuyasha: Reflexionar Que? Le Paso Algo?

Damiel: Sí Esta Bien, Solo Un Poco Confundida. Inuyasha Recuerdas Lo Que Dijo Ahriman.

Inuyasha: … (Hace Memoria Y Recuerda) Sobre Como Perjudicaría Esa Cueva En Su Vida, Es Cierto No Podemos Dejarla Sola, Esta En Peligro.

Damiel: Ella Te Necesita Pero Tiene Miedo.

Inuyasha: Miedo De Que?

Damiel: Miedo De Ti.

Inuyasha: No Entiendo, Miedo?

Damiel: Tiene Miedo De Que La Lastimes.

Inuyasha: Nunca Me Atrevería A Hacerle Daño.

Damiel: Talvez No Físicamente, Pero Sentimental Mente Sí, Ella Te Necesita Mas Que Nunca, Necesita Tu Presencia A Su Lado Para Que No Se Pierda En Su Soledad.

Inuyasha: (Inuyasha Se Imagina Por Lo Que Kagome Esta Pasando)Sí, Voy A Ir Con Ella (Inuyasha Sigue El Aroma De Kagome Y Entra Al Bosque Para Seguirla, Pero En Ese Instante Llegan Con Damiel Sango Con Kyrara Y Miroku Con Sippo En Su Hombro)

Miroku: Que Pasa? Porque Inuyasha Se Marcha?

Sango: Y Kagome Se Encuentra Bien?

Damiel: (Damiel Solo Contestó) Entenderá Lo Sé (Sango, Miroku, Sippo Y Kyrara Se Preguntan Que Quiso Decir Damiel Con Eso, Después Miroku Insinúa)

Miroku: Damiel, Ven Con Nosotros A La Aldea

Damiel: Que Pasa? (Les Pregunta, Pero Regresando Con Inuyasha Mira Al Árbol Sagrado Ya Muy Cercas)

Inuyasha: Seguramente Kagome Se Encuentra Allí (Dice Inuyasha Y Corre Mas Rápido Y Sigilosamente)

Él Llega A Ese Lugar, Y Sí, Ella Se Encontraba Allí, Kagome Tiene Su Mano En El Árbol Sagrado Por Un Tiempo, Después Se Sienta Debajo Del Árbol Sintiendo Una Gran Tranquilidad Junto A Él, Pero Se Siente Cansada Sin Nada De Energías, Esta Experiencia Realmente La Había Agotado, Pero No Puede Alejar Estos Pensamientos De Su Mente Y Se Siente Aún Mas Deprimida, Agacha Su Mirada Y Se Cubre Con Sus Manos El Rostro (Ella Estaba Llorando) Empezaba A Caer La Noche. Inuyasha Se Acerca Hacia Ella.

Inuyasha: Kagome Te Encuentras Bien? (Kagome Siente Un Poco De Temor Al Verlo)

Kagome: Inuyasha No Te Acerque Por Favor (Inuyasha Se Detiene, Sintiendo Un Poco A Kagome Alterada Y La Mira Con Preocupación)

Inuyasha: No Puedo Dejarte Enfrentando Este Problema Tú Sola, No Quiero Verte Sufrir, Sobretodo Si Es Por Mi Culpa (Kagome Mira La Cara De Inuyasha Llena De Sinceridad Y Bondad, No Puede Mirarlo A Los Ojos Ya Que Se Enamoraría Mas De Él, Así Que Voltea Su Cara Y No Lo Mira, Inuyasha Se Acerca Pone Una Rodilla En El Suelo Y Le Dice) Lo Que Digo Es Verdad Yo Te Protegeré De Cualquier Cosa, Por Favor No Llores Mas (Kagome No Lo Voltea A Ver, Pero Le Contesta)

Kagome: No Quiero Sufrir Mas. (Inuyasha Al Escuchar Estas Palabras Se Siente Culpable)

Inuyasha: Perdóname (Le Dice Con Sinceridad) "En Mi Corazón Tu Vivirás Siempre" (Kagome No Puede Creer Lo Que Acababa De Decir Inuyasha, Lo Mira Fijamente, Igual Mira Inuyasha A Kagome, Kagome No Dice Nada, Inuyasha Toma A Kagome Y La Levanta Y Simplemente Se Deja Llevar Y La Abraza, Kagome Se Queda Paralizada, Pero Poco A Poco Reacciona E Igualmente Lo Abraza)

Kagome: Inuyasha (Le Dice Un Poco Mas Tranquila)

Inuyasha: Solo Mira A Tu Lado Yo Estaré Siempre (Kagome Recuerda Que Inuyasha No Ha Olvidado A Kikyo Y Que Tarde O Temprano Él La Dejaría Para Irse Con Kikyo, Ella Rápidamente Lo Suelta Y Da Unos Pasos Hacia Atrás Pero El Árbol Sagrado Se Encuentra Tras De Ella Y No Puede Alejarse Mas, E Inuyasha Le Pregunta) Que Pasa Kagome?

Kagome: Soy Una Tonta, No Puedo Alejarte De Mis Pensamientos Pero Tu Siempre Preferirás A Kikyo, Antes Que A Mí Y No Puedo Seguir Así, Pensando Que Tarde O Temprano Tú Te Marcharas Con Ella Y Dejaras A Todos Tus Amigos Y A Mí En El Olvido.

Inuyasha: No! Yo Nunca Me Olvidare, Ni Me Alejare De Ustedes (Pero Se Da Cuenta De Que Es El Momento De Que Tiene Que Elegir "A Kikyo O A Kagome", Inuyasha No Puede Decidirse, Kagome Nota Que Él Duda)

Kagome: Yo Se Que Tú Amas A Kikyo, Yo No Me Interpondré Ente Ustedes, Aunque Me Duela, Intentare Olvidarte Para Que Seas Feliz Con Tu Amada Kikyo, "Solo Quiero Que Seas Feliz", Estas Palabras Siempre Me Habían Apoyado Cuando Tu Pensabas En Kikyo (Inuyasha Se Acerca Hacia Ella Y Pone Sus Manos En Sus Hombros, Acerca Su Rostro Al De Kagome Y Con Un Rostro Lleno De Sinceridad Le Dice Muy Cercas De Ella)

Inuyasha: Kagome, No Podría Soportar Que Estuvieras Fuera De Mi Vida, Estos Sentimientos Que Ciento Por Ti Y Kikyo Son Muy Distintos, Yo Me Siento Muy A Gusto Con Tigo Puedo Depositar Toda Mi Confianza En Ti, Y Tú En Muchas Ocasiones Me Salvaste La Vida Y Te Lo Agradezco, Sí Me Quedo Con Kikyo No Estaría A Gusto Por Que Estuviera Pensando A Cada Momento En Ti, Por Que He Entendido Que En Mi Corazón Hoy Vives Tú.

Kagome: Lo Único Que Quiero Es Estar A Tu Lado Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Mi Amor Por Ti Crecerá (Inuyasha Se Acerca Mas Y Besa A Kagome Con Mucho Amor Y Pasión, Kagome Le Corresponde Y Desaparece Todo Sentimiento De Dolor, Confusión Y Soledad, Inuyasha Abrasa A Kagome Y Le Dice) Se Que Hay Diferencias, Mas Por Dentro Somos Iguales Tú Y Yo, Pasaremos Muchas Dificultades Pero Lo Superaremos Juntos.

Kagome: Te Amo Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Lo Que Hagas Hoy En Adelante Lo Haré Con Tigo, Permaneceré Siempre A Tu Lado.

Mientras Tanto Caminando Hacia La Aldea, Damiel Ya Les Había Explicado Lo Que Había Pasado, A Todos, Pero Cuando Llegaron, Damiel Quedo Muy Impresionado Al Ver Quien Se Encontraba Allí

Damiel: No Puedo Creer Que Estés Aquí (Lo Dice Muy Impresionado) "Cassiel".

Cassiel: Damiel Me Alegra Mucho Verte (Se Acerca Y Lo Abraza)

Damiel: Pero Que Haces Aquí?.

Cassiel: No Podía Dejarte Con Todas Las Aventuras, Necesitas De Mi Ayuda Para Cuidarte.

Damiel: (Sonríe) Ya Lo Creo.

Cassiel: Además, No Caíste En La Influencia Del Mal Y Me Alegra Mucho. Me Dieron Permiso Para Entrar A Este Mundo. Al Principio Me Sentí Un Poco Mal Y Con Miedo, Pero Estas Agradables Personas Me Ayudaron, Mencione Que Te Buscaba Y Dijeron Que Te Conocían.

Sango: No Hay Problema.

Miroku: No Podíamos Abandonar Un Rostro Tan Angelical Como El Tuyo (Miroku Se Quería Acercar, Ya Saben Para Que, Hasta Tenia La Mano Preparada, Sango Se Percata Y Le Da Un Codazo En El Estomago) Ahora Sí Me Sacaste El Aire (Le Dice Adolorido Y Cae Al Suelo)

Cassiel: Estará Bien?

Sango: No Te Preocupes Él Estará Bien (Le Sonríe)

Damiel: No Sabes Nada Sobre Ahriman Y Ormuz? (Le Pregunta A Cassiel)

Cassiel: Sí, Llegaron Al Cielo Y Están Siendo Juzgados, Y Es Todo Lo Que Sé, Por Que De Inmediato Me Dirigí A Este Mundo.

Miroku: (Toma De Las Manos A Cassiel Y Le Dice) Disculpa Cassiel, Tendrías Un Hijo Con Migo? (Sango Queda Impresionada Ya Que No Se Dio Cuenta Cuando Se Levanto Y Llego Asta Ese Lugar)

Cassiel: Disculpe? (Algo Confundida)

Sippo: Cuando Llegaste Hasta Allá Miroku? (Lo Dice Sorprendido)

Sango: (Sango Camina Hacia Él Y Lo Golpea Con Su Bumerang Hiraikotsu En La Cabeza Y Dice Sonriendo) Hay Su Excelencia Que Bromas Hace.

Miroku: (Con Una Lagrima Saliendo De Su Ojo) Sí, Solo Bromeaba, Je – Je – Je (Apareció Un Chichón En Su Cabeza Y _Pensando Dijo: Me Dolió_)

Ya Empezaba A Amanecer Y Todos Miraban Hacia El Horizonte, Ya Tranquilos, Por Que, Por Fin Ya Había Terminado Todo. Aparecieron Unas Siluetas Que Caminaban Hacia Ellos, Eran Inuyasha Y Kagome Tomados De La Mano.

Sippo: Kagome! Inuyasha! Aquí Estamos! (Corre Sippo Hacia Kagome, Kagome Se Suelta De Inuyasha Y Levanta A Sippo Y Lo Abrasa) Kagome Que Bueno Que Estas Bien Estaba Muy Preocupado.

Kagome: Discúlpame Por Preocuparte Sippo.

Sippo: No Te Preocupes, Lo Que Importa Es Que Estas Con Nosotros Y Bien.

Sango: Que Bueno Que Te Encuentras Bien Kagome.

Miroku: Sí Srta. Kagome, Es Un Alivio Ver Que Se Encuentra Bien.

Kagome. Gracias Por Estar Siempre A Mi Lado Y Apoyarme Chicos (Damiel Se Acerca A Kagome)

Damiel: Ya Te Sientes Mejor Kagome?

Kagome. Sí, Gracias A Inuyasha (Se Acerca Cassiel Y Kagome Se Pregunta Quien Es Ella?)

Damiel: Déjame Presentarlas, Kagome Ella Es Cassiel, Mi Amiga Desde Siempre, Acaba De Bajar Del Cielo Y Cassiel Ella Es Kagome, Me Ayudo Mucho En Este Mundo Podría Decirse Que Fue Ella La Que Me Salvo De La Influencia Del Mal.

Kagome: En Realidad Tú Me Ayudaste A Mí Damiel (Le Contesta A Damiel). Mucho Gusto Cassiel (Le Dice Sonriéndole)

Cassiel: El Gusto Es Mío, Te Agradezco Lo Que Hiciste Por Damiel.

Kagome: No Fue Nada, Solo Hice Lo Que Aria Cualquiera.

Damiel: Creo Que Es Hora De Irnos

Kagome: Como? Ya Se Van?

Damiel: Quisiera Conocer Mas De Este Mundo.

Inuyasha: No Tiene Nada De Malo Que Se Queden Algunos Días Con Nosotros.

Sango: Y Acabamos De Terminar Una Fuerte Batalla, Quédense A Descansar Unos Días.

Damiel: Disculpen Pero No Podemos, Tenemos Que Irnos.

Kagome: Esta Bien, Pero Prométenos Que Nos Volveremos A Ver.

Damiel: Claro Que Sí Y Nunca Olvidare Todo Lo Que Hicieron Por Mi. Fue Un Placer Conocerlos.

Cassiel: Sí, Gracias Por Ayudarme A Mí También (Le Hace Una Reverencia)

Damiel: Solo Puedo Decir Que Enfrentaran A Peligros En El Transcurso De Su Vida, Pero, Con Fe Y Sentimientos Lograran Llegar A Su Destino.

Miroku: Lo Tendremos Muy Presente.

Damiel: Chicos Gracias Por Todo (Con Estas Palabras Damiel Se Despide, Da La Vuelta Y Se Marcha)

Cassiel: Hasta Luego (Y Sigue A Damiel)

Kagome: Que Les Valla Bien, Adiós!

Todos Se Despiden De Damiel Y Cassiel, Mientras Caminan Hacia El Horizonte, Kagome Toma La Mano De Inuyasha Sin Que Nadie Se Diera Cuenta Y Lo Mira Fijamente Con Mucha Felicidad, Igual Inuyasha.

Kagome: (_Pensando: Gracias A Esta Experiencia Por Fin Supe Lo Que Inuyasha Siente Por Mí, Fue Difícil, Pero, Valió La Pena_).

Pero Alguien No Estaba Satisfecho Con El Resultado De Esa Batalla. En Lo Más Profundo Y Oscuro De Las Tinieblas Se Escuchaba Una Conversación:

Sirviente: Va A Permitir Que Damiel Siga Libre?

Voz: Será Divertido Ver Cuanto Puede Aguantar En Ese Mundo Damiel, Quizás Hasta Él Mismo Llegue A Nosotros Sin Tener Que Intervenir.

Sirviente: Lo Que Usted Diga Señor.

Voz: Será Interesante (Dice Con Una Escalofriante Sonrisa En El Rostro)

Ya En la Tierra Damiel Y Cassiel Seguían Caminando Cassiel Notaba Algo Preocupado A Damiel Y Trata De Preguntarle:

Cassiel: Damiel?

Damiel: Sí

Cassiel: (Se Pone En Frente De Damiel Y La Pregunta) Algo Te Pasa, Te Conozco Muy Bien.

Damiel: Sí, Algo Me Preocupa.

Cassiel: Que Cosa Es, Puedes Contarme Lo Que Sea

Damiel: Te Agradezco Que Vinieras Con Migo, Pero, Es Muy Peligros.

Cassiel: Sabes Damiel, Me Sentía Muy Mal Por Dejarte Cuando Bajaste A Rescatar A Ese Niño, Esos Días No Podía Dejar De Pensar De Que Era Una Mala Amiga Por Dejarte Solo Confrontando Tu Problema, Y Sí, Me Da Abecés Un Poco De Miedo, Pero, No Me Arrepiento Por La Decisión Que Tome.

Damiel: (Damiel Se Tranquiliza Con Estas Palabras) No Hay Nada Que Temer, Si Bienes Con Migo Y Te Mostrare Que En Este Mundo Todos Tus Ideales Se Harán Realidad, Sígueme Con Mi Mano Te Guiaré.

**THE END**

Atte.:

**,.-'¨¯¨'·-.¸-Miss Marina-,.-'¨¯¨'·-.¸**

**»-(¯v´¯)-»**


End file.
